The Brooch
by owlhipster
Summary: The past always seems to haunt those who are prone to repeat it. François Bonnefoy finally moved on with his life after his wife-to-be talks to him. Human AU, one shot, paring : TurFra


I really love TurFra so I wrote this.

Nyo!Turkey is Saadat

France is François

Enjoy!

* * *

"François, François wake up." The voice was clear, and soft. François with eyes shut tight rolled around and attempted to swat it away, but the voice was persistent and began shaking François violently in an attempt to wake him up. François eventually gave in and opened his eyes, rubbing them gently with his hands. He turned around to see his ex-fiancée (well she was only his ex because she had passed away a couple of months ago or so) standing there with a smile on her face. She stood there in a bright orange dress, and there was a iris brooch on the dress. The iris brooch was something François bought for her but was never able to give her, he bought it for her because it was their anniversary and the first time he met her he bought irises for his mother. But he was confused as to why she had it, it was supposed to be in his sock drawer. Her arms were crossed under her breasts, and she still had the same cocky expression on her face. "Did you miss me?"

"You're dead. I was at your funeral- no I planned it, and I even put tulips on your grave everyday for a week. I cried on your dad's shoulder. I couldn't eat for a month because I would start crying. I blamed myself for your death, and now,I'm finally better, and you show up? You're a cruel woman Saadat." François stated, looking away from her, refusing to acknowledge her existence.

Saadat simply walked over to the bed and turned his head so that he was forced to face her. She held his head in place, "I could rip it off if you'd like so you're forced to look at me you know." Her humor was still the same, dark. François swallowed hard, and let himself look at her. "Good boy. You always were." Saadat laughed, her laugh still lively as always. François was at a loss here, he didn't know whether to laugh or cry. He knew that she wasn't real and that this was probably all just a dream, but he also didn't want to wake up and kill her memory. While she was still holding him, François began to sob.

"I've missed you so much." He wailed as she let go of his head and wrapped them around his neck. She climbed on top of the bed covered in light blue cotton sheets.

"François it's lonely where I am too." Saadat replied and kissed the top of his head.

"You're dead. And you're not with me anymore that's not fair. Why are you still here?" He cried into her silk dress, each breath like a dagger in his chest.

"I don't know François." She wasn't crying, she was still calm. Like she always was, being dead didn't change her at all.

François kept crying, he didn't deserve this. He almost forgot how badly he missed her and how badly he wanted her in the bed next to him. He wanted for her hold him again. She shushed him, and gently played with his hair, like she always would when he cried.

"I miss you so fucking much. Come back to me." François breathed heavily into her dress and squeezed her tightly almost scared to let go of her.

Saadat tilted his head backwards, and moved in his grip, his face was red from crying and his eyes were puffy with tears, "I can't François, I'm dead."

François' heart fell in his chest, "But I can touch you, I can feel you." He argued, now confused.

She leaned in and moved his face to embrace him. "François, you have to move on." Her breath still smelled strongly of alcohol, the same thing that killed her. She kissed him gently on the lips and gripped his hair tightly. Gently François closed his eyes, as if he was embraced by death himself.

The lights in the room shut off, there was a crash and a shatter of glass.

And François opened his eyes, and she was gone. There was just a trail of what seemed to be dust settling down on the bed. François screamed.

He woke up, covered in sweat. It was the first time, and hopefully the last time he had that dream. He opened the light beside his bed, and saw that there was an iris brooch lying on the pillow next to his.


End file.
